


Date gone wrong

by BakuTodoDeku_Literature_Club



Series: Tales of My Hero Academia [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Other, Tales of Berseria Spoilers, Tales of Zestiria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuTodoDeku_Literature_Club/pseuds/BakuTodoDeku_Literature_Club
Summary: U.A.’s Holy Trinity stay at the café after their shopping date, which is his plan for Katsuki’s birthday until a villain’s quirk send them to Glenwood.Oh! And Sorey manages to sneak in Izuku’s dreams. Let’s just say having a taste of Mao’s power during his sleep is quite something.Perks of being with “Phi”, as what Maotelus calls himself: Abusing godly powers because he can actually save Velvet from Innominant, can teleport them whenever and wherever but can tire him out easily, and can view on the villain’s shitty self and whoever is the next victim.And change his own age. Face it, he doesn't want to be called a kid anymore.AKAThe scrapped RP idea for Baku’s birthday. Me and ChibiMonkeyKing are idiots for not telling each other what we don’t like in an RP.Warnings: Crack treated seriously, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot (except it's a bit tamer here.), implied sexual references (our RP is 80% threesome smut, and 20% angst.), Me being bad at feelings in the Author’s Notes, and Fate references (not my fault FGO was addicting.)





	Date gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Kacchan, you’re an idiot but you’re my idiot so I can’t stay mad. But at the same time, why the fuck did I dug my grave, knowing that I hate angst to the core because I’m a crybaby softie, when we did:
> 
> 1\. The entire Endeavor case arc (and made him dead, so rejoice).  
> 2\. Made Izuku almost lose control of his Quirk from anger during said case.  
> 3\. Consoling Bakagou (intentionally spelling that) after the training.  
> 4\. Izuku’s Nightmare trope (because there wasn’t enough.)  
> 5\. Mutilate Bakagou’s pride (and made you cry.)
> 
> YOU OWE ME HUGS DAMMIT!!! (Midterms + period + guilt are a worse combo so my emotional levels are off the charts)
> 
> Major Berseria spoilers and BNHA manga spoilers. This is post-Zestiria and Berseria and also contains references from the RP.
> 
> (Edit: Finally better)  
> =====  
> All three series belong to their respectful owners.

In a quiet room at an inn in Ladylake, one teen, who looks like a Dragon Lord, is growling, another, a prince, looked like he had crushed another hand, and another, an Adventurer, was sweating bullets at the atmosphere and from attempting to calm the Dragon Lord down. Outside the room and in hiding in the door, the ex-shepherd nervously chuckles while his water seraph boyfriend facepalms at the fact they barely saved their asses from that villain.

Another unexpected thing is the teleporting, which he did and has the Therion with him.

Perks of being with “Phi”, as what Maotelus calls himself: Abusing godly powers because he can actually save Velvet Crowe from Innominant (“Screw your shitty self and your horrible fashion sense!”, to quote Mao. Cons with hanging out with a ragtag team of misfits before Sorey’s time. And pirates.), can teleport them whenever and wherever but it can tire him out easily, and can view on the villain’s shitty self and whoever is the next victim, which is the trio in the room. Also he can change his age so he won’t look like someone’s lost kid. Now he looks like his usual self, but prince-looking to boot but can be a prince knight, and be basically be Velvet’s significant other, had he held her hand longer.

“I’m guessing that villain attack didn’t end in their favor?”, Mao starts.

Sorey just nervously chuckles. And that chuckle was heard.

_**“**_ ** _WILL YOU FUCKING EXTRAS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!_** ”

Sorey is trying to silence himself, almost cracking up from the insanity of the entire thing. It reminded him of an angry little puppy and he knows Mikleo’s usual reaction to it.

* * *

 

Now one may ask “What just happened?”

You see, there is a villain whose Quirk sends various people into different dimensions, but only to his knowledge of which location. On the first day, there had been victims but then they were saved and the villain was captured. Glenwood was one of the areas with said victims, having seen confused people from other worlds held in confusion.

Of course, the ex-shepherd tends to their help to the best of his abilities, with the assistant from his water seraph boyfriend. They were rescued and had to remove their memories of the victims and the surrounding people of what transcend there. But not for the duo, had they’re quick enough to go to the inn.Their other friends were busy with their lives so they can’t consult them about it.

And that’s how they first saw Maotelus as not a dragon, but as a young adult with a childlike face. He bridal holds an unconscious woman and places her on the extra bed provided in their room. Introductions were made after Velvet woke up and thought she was kidnapped.

Then another wave of otherworldly humans appears.

In that night when all was asleep, Sorey manages to weave himself into someone’s dream.

Of flowers flying and swords stabbed on the ground. Of a teenage boy smiling and dancing around, hair as green as the tree leaves, waltzing along with the flowers. It reminded him of when he and Mikleo were when they were young and innocent, free of what lies ahead. Learning about the world and discovering.

Before as Shepherd and Sublord.

He smiles before he wakes up. Mao looked at him like he knows what’s what, so he gave him a bit of information regarding the villain’s next victim. On the 20th of April.

The second time though, they meet again in that same dream, but Sorey himself is forbidden to say what’s to come, so he just say: “We’ll meet again on the blond one’s birthday.” Izuku was confused when he woke up next to his lovers, like they usually do as boyfriends weeks after the Endeavor case (the man got arrested, stayed in jail, escaped by Tomura's help, fought them, then he was executed.) and when they got together in that park before that case.

He know which blond he’s talking about, so why that? And it was one day another wave of victims came in. The four sneaked out of sight of the police and hide somewhere. Clothes came in with the transport to surprisingly. They came out of hiding in front of the U.A dorms. Sorey smiles, a promise of meeting one day.

Izuku was sparring with Velvet after his morning jog. She appeared after telling him about the circumstances of his side. She was as fierce as Overhaul, but in a good way and not like from that time. Few hours passed and the two were tired and have scars here and there, as she told them their side of the tale.

A promise of a rematch was made between them and Izuku is reunited with his boyfriends once again. And the trio fuck (like any other time because Katsuki was sexually frustrated today because his boyfriends aren’t present.)

Then Katsuki’s birthday came, and Izuku proposes a shopping date then later on, they’ll go to the new café in the city. On that mall, Shouto and Katsuki went on a competitive streak on the arcade. Because of that, Izuku have a lot of prizes won. They now went to that café when he saw Sorey and the others.

And the dimension-sending villain. They, and the four tried to stop him when he sneaks a touch in the ground and sends them back to Glenwood.

Which leads to the current predicament.

* * *

 

Katsuki gets out of the bed (He looks like an enraged king, if anyone’s honest) and slams the door, startling the four occupants like deers in a headlight and made Sorey stop his laughter.

“ _ **What’s so funny huh, Shitty nerd #2?**_ ”, steam flowing out of Katsuki when he said that.

Mikleo wanted to talk back about that and his curse words but Sorey did it to himself. No saving grace there.

“I-i-I mean, the way you did that growling thing looks like a do-“, and it was silenced with a glare from Katsuki and Sorey bolted out of the inn.

The other two run to the door, trying to call back the blonde to no avail as the two are out of sight.

“…….I vote for finding the villain.”, Velvet said with a sigh. The rest nodded.

* * *

 

Ladylake is as bustling as ever, filling up shops here and there even if there’s no Sacred Festival to hold. Izuku is amazed at the sight of the town, trying to wonder how such ancient mechanisms, like the Waterwheel, move and send water to the town, or how such medieval times looked more steampunk than those in history books.

But alas, no sight of the villain nor Sorey and Katsuki. They almost want to give up, until they saw Sorey pulling the tied villain with him.

“As soon as I saw him, he was startled and I had to chase him. I found a nearby rope and tied him. I don’t have my phone with me so I don’t know when the Heros from the Other World will fetch this dude.”

Izuku approaches Sorey. “Have you seen Kacchan?”

* * *

 

Izuku sees a familiar spikey hair, sitting in the stone path near the river as he appears to look like he’s sulking. He cautiously approaches him when…..

“Stupid Deku, I know you’re there.”, Katsuki alerts him.

“Ah. Sorry.”, said Izuku.

He goes to where the blonde is and sits next to him, leaning his head on his fur cape.

“That villain is the shittiest birthday present ever.”, Katsuki starts.

“Sorey-san captured him though.”, Izuku replied.

“Really? Good. Now we just need to wait to get rescued and get back to our world…….even though it really is peaceful here.”

“Yeah.”

A long silence occurred later. The waves and the bustling people on the other side of the plaza gate are the only things they can hear. Shouto manages to caught up to them, with Sorey's group trying to find contact with their world and get them back. He stops at the scene before them, and was filled with envy. He blames his father for the shittiest childhood ever. Had he not been obsessed with surpassing All Might, he could have met the Wonder Duo and became good friends and trying to control Katsuki’s anger at a young age. Alas, that didn’t happened.

“Shouto, get your ass in here.”

Said boy sighs while goes to sit. “I still don’t know how you managed to know that was me.”

Katsuki just points to Izuku with his thumbs and Shouto sighs. “Bunny please.”

Izuku giggles and apologizes, as both of them leans to Katsuki, while said boy looks up at the clear blue sky, free from the smoke of cars come and go on busy streets.

“When will we ever stop suffering?”

Izuku and Shouto look at Katsuki and the blonde realizes his mistake. The smaller of the trio immediately hugs him before he can wallow in his self-pity. He knew his childhood friend’s strength and he knew he can’t let go, so he stays and the grip becomes a hug. Katsuki lowers in head in shame.

“Life is a bitch and we all fucking knew this. The moment I started bullying Izuku in middle school, karma seems to follow me around. I……don’t deserved this kind of thing.”

“Then start redeeming yourself.”, said Izuku

Katsuki was startled at the sudden courage from Izuku as he lifted his head and grabs the blond’s hands and puts his own on top of them as he starts.

“I want you to be honest with yourself. I want you to lose your pride completely because it hurts yourself and others. Learn to find trust in yourself and others, especially me and Shoucchan. I……want to be with the both of you, especially you Kacchan.”

Katsuki feels the tears going down at Izuku’s confession. Shouto is satisfied with this result and smiles to himself and looks at the sky. Angry as he might be to the blonde when he was told by their bunny about being told to kill himself in middle school, getting scolded by the person you bullied was as satisfying as that one video he saw before, where the King of Heroes was getting owned by a high school student. The dual Quirk user closes his eyes in peace, the tiny sobs from Katsuki were heard, hugging Izuku (his head is on his right shoulder.) and was hugged back.

‘ _A peaceful life is a fleeting dream. Redemption from past mistakes slowly made by childhood friends. Hopefully to restart the many years of broken friendships._ ’, Shouto opens his eyes and wind flutters the area. ‘ _Had my family been healthy and my father never had an obsession with surpassing All Might……_ ’

_‘[I would definitely want to meet these two.]’_

* * *

 

Moments later, they and Sorey’s group have returned back to Japan. Reports were made, criminal delivered, and farewells here and there as the two groups part ways. The trio to the dorms with their bought items from the mall, and the quartet to their new apartment, going for a rest and then attempt to locate a job or two.

Their classmates greeted them upon arrival and immediately had dinner with them, courtesy of Kirishima. Katsuki was the first to go to his own room, followed by Izuku going back to his own room to study. Shouto is on dishwashing duty so he went to do it. Kirishima and Kaminari stare at each other at their weird act but they decided to let them be, knowing they’ll flock to each other soon.

Back at Izuku’s room, he finishes writing Sorey’s, Mikleo, Velvet’s, and Laphicet’s data on a separate notebook when he hears the door opening. He looks up to find Katsuki hugging and burying his hair in his own curly locks.

“K-kaccha-“ “Shut up for a moment Deku……..and thank you.” Izuku smiles and returns the hug in full.

Shouto arrived late to see a sweet scene between the childhood friends and stares at the windows of the dorms.

_‘[For just this moment, let us enjoy this peaceful scene. Just this once before Hell breaks through.]’_

* * *

 

Bonus scene:

“Those kids are something huh?”, Sorey asks.

“They’ll be great heroes one day.” Mikleo replies, while drinking his tea.

Then Velvet’s curiosity comes in.

“There’s one thing that’s been bothering me. Bakugou-san looks so forlorn. The information provided by Phi is too discreet.”

...........

“Want to buy the manga or scour the net for it?”, Phi suggest.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and criticisms are accepted. Now to sleep. Happy birthday King Explosion Murder! (It's April 20 in my country so yeah.)
> 
> Also this is my first AO3 submission so help is needed.


End file.
